Petites histoires du monde magique
by clea-z
Summary: Recueil de petites nouvelles sur des personnages de Harry Potter, sur des moments importants de leurs vies.


Pétunia Dursley (née Evans) ou l'histoire de 2 fleurs

Pétunia n'était pas belle. En tout cas, pas selon les clichés imposés par les magazines et par les mannequins. Déjà, elle n'avait pas de gros seins. Oui, parce qu'on pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait, avoir deux gros attributs étaient important dans la vie (en tout cas, si on voulait se dégoter un bon mari). Ensuite, Pétunia avait un long coup. Trop long. Remarque, cela lui servait bien pour espionner ses voisines (une de ses activités préférées).

Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Pétunia en avait souffert. Maintenant, eh bien... Elle ne ressentait plus qu'un goût amer en bouche.

Mais ce qui faisait le plus enrager la jeune femme, c'était l'injustice. Ces parents étaient normaux. Ni beau ni moche. Pétunia, moyen, plutôt vers le laid. Mais Lily...

Pétunia serra les points comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Comment deux parents avaient ils put produire deux fille aussi différentes ? Pétunia avait des cheveux blond filasse et terne. Ceux de Lily était doux, d'un roux flamboyant, aussi fort et brillant que son caractère. Les yeux de Pétunia luisait d'un banal marron, couleur d'un vieux bois délabré. Les yeux de Lily, en amande, brillaient d'un vert émeraude et d'une lueur malicieuse.

Lily était intelligente, brillante même. Tous ces professeurs s'accordaient pour dire qu'elle serait un génie. Pétunia ne dépassait pas la moyenne.

Et Lily était une sorcière (ou un monstre pour sa sœur).

Quand elle était petite, Pétunia ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été féliciter, porter en admiration. Non. Tout le monde étaient bien trop occupés à regarder Lily pour s'occuper d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se contente du reste, des miettes que lui avait laissé sa sœur.

Pourtant, la blonde n'en avait jamais voulu à sa cadette (en tout cas, au début). C'était normal que les parents félicitent Lily. Normal que toute la famille la dorlote.

Lily était une princesse. Avec son sourire, son rire, personne ne résistait, pas même sa sœur aîné. La rousse emportait toute l'affection sur son passage, on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer.

Pétunia se souvenait très bien du jour ou elle avait arrêtée de baiser le sol ou Lily posait ses pieds. C'était la première fois ou elle avait raviver les fleurs fané. Ou elle avait fait de la magie.

Ce jour là, Pétunia avait été dégoutté. Mais aussi admiratrice.

La Lily, la Lily si parfaite, ce lys si pur dont elle tenait le nom... Une banal fille ? Bien sur que non ! Non, Lily était extraordinaire, Lily était une sorcière.

Pétunia, elle, restait aussi banal que la fleur dont elle tenait le nom.

Puis, il y avait eu l'histoire avec Rogue, et la lettre, le départ... La première fois ou elle avait traité Lily de monstre.

La blonde ne regrettait pas son geste. L'air de sa si parfaite petite sœur était fini. Maintenant, c'était à elle.

Ces parents lui préféraient sa cadette ? Grand bien leur face, Pétunia allait se trouver une autre famille. Une famille normal, une famille ou sa figure banal ne ferait pas tache.

Elle avait choisi Vernon Dursley. Il était gros, laid, avec un travail chiant comme la pluie, de l'argent, des parents respectables.

Tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Avec lui, elle ne serait pas éblouie, elle ne passerait pas pour l'intrus. Au contraire, elle pourrait même presque passé pour la jolie de la tribue.

Alors elle c'était fiancé, puis marié. Elle avait une réputation de bonne femme au foyer, une maison normal dans un lotissement. Elle avait enfin trouver son décors.

Mais bien sur, Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'intervenir, de gâcher son tableau si idyllique. Non. Elle était revenu, en bonne sorcière émérite, major de sa promotion. Leur parents en avait pleuré de joie. Pétunia en avait vomie.

Puis elle avait ramené ce Potter, ce garçon tout aussi anormal... Et tout aussi beau. Comme elle, il attirait la lumière. Il avait cet aisance, ce je m'en foutisme... Pas de doute pour Pétunia, il avait été populaire. La belle Lily l'étoile réuni avec le beau Potter soleil. Un mariage d'astres.

Pétunia avait détesté sa sœur, elle avait hait Potter de tout son cœur.

Les deux rencontre que le couple Dursley et Potter avait eu ne faisait qu'accentué le ressentiment de Pétunia. D'abord, cette affreux dîner. Potter avait été d'un sans gène, et Vernon l'avait tout de suite hait. Puis, le mariage de Pétunia. Son magnifique mariage. Il avait fallu que ces deux individu s'imposent. Lily avait pleuré quand elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas demoiselle d'honneur. Bien fait, pensa Pétunia. Sérieusement, la rousse croyait vraiment que sa sœur allait l'accepter à ses côtés le jour le plus important de sa vie ? Pour qu'elle l'éclipse, qu'elle rayonne de nouveau au mépris de la blonde ? Jamais !

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que tout cela c'était passé, et Pétunia n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis. Tant mieux.

En plus, Pétunia venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un enfant. Un bébé. Un héritier. Un boue de choux à couvrir de cadeaux. Ce serait un garçon fort. Pétunia se promit d'être une bonne mère. Elle adulerait son bébé autant que ces parents avait aimé Lily. Il ne connaîtrait jamais ce sentiment d'infériorité. Non, ce serait les autres qui lui seront inférieur.

Alors que Pétunia nageait dans le bonheur, une terrible nouvelle était arrivé : ces parents étaient mort dans un tragique incendie. Toute la maison avait été détruite.

Au fond, Pétunia ne ressentait plus rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle c'était éloignée de ces parents. Maintenant, c'était elle la mère, elle avait sa propre famille.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle attentait dans le froid un notaire pour mettre en vente la maison (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait). Dernière héritière, il lui suffisait d'une signature pour en finir avec se lieux. Avec cette maison ou elle avait aimé ces parents, sa sœur. Son amour était partit dans les flammes, avec sa chambre, celle de Lily et la vie de ses parents.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Déclara elle sèchement en entendant des bruits de pas.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce n'était pas un vieux enrobé qui l'attendait. Non. C'était Lily.

Toujours fidèle à elle même. Ces cheveux roux détaché, flottant dans le vent avec grâce. Un épais manteau pour la protéger du froid. Ces yeux vert brillant de tristesse.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! aurait voulu crier Pétunia. Elle détestait ce regard luisant, celui qui la faisait tant culpabiliser et la ramenait aux jours heureux de son enfance. Arrête !

-Tunie... Cela faisait longtemps, dit la rousse avec une voix douce.

Ce surnom. Seul sa sœur l'appelait encore ainsi. Pétunia eu envie de hurler.

-Lily.

Son visage était froid, glacial, bien loin du tumulte intérieur.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'enterrement de papa et maman... déclara simplement Lily dont les yeux avaient encore gagné en mélancolie.

-J'avais des occupations.

Bon, c'était à moitié vrai. Pétunia avait rendez vous chez le coiffeur, en soit pas une grande occupation. Mais la blonde n'avait pas eu envie de voir ces parents ensevelit. Ils étaient morts, point final.

Et puis, elle avait encore moins envie de voir Lily.

-Je vais chercher ce notaire qui a disparut Dieux seul sait ou, dit rapidement l'aîné.

-Attend !

La voix de Lily avait fusé, comme un cri de cœur, comme un appel à l'aide.

-Je... Je sais que tu me déteste. Et je comprend. Tu as le droit de me haïr, et je suis sur que tu as tes raisons... Mais nous sommes sœurs Tunie ! Papa et maman sont morts. Je ne pense pas que tu le sache, mais la communauté magique est agitée à cause d'un mage noir. Il a essayé de me tuer. 3 fois. James aussi. Et je suis enceinte aussi. J'attends ton neveu ou ta nièce et je suis morte de peur. J'ai peu Tunie. Ne voudrais tu pas effacer nos vieilles querelles d'enfants ? Réconcilions nous Tunie. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La vie est précieuse, et si fragile à la fois... J'aimerai que mon bébé connaisse sa tante.

Lily l'appelait. Lily demandait son aide à sa sœur, en larme.

Pendant un fugace instant, Pétunia pensa à écouter sa sœur. A la prendre dans ces bras. A la réconforter. Elle redeviendrait un duo. Lily lui offrirait de nouveau son sourire, Tunie entendrait son magnifique rire cristallin. Plus rien ne les sépareraient.

Enceinte. Ce mot craquela l'illusion. Encore une fois, Lily l'imitait. Elle attendait un enfant de ce Potter. Un bébé beau, sorcier, plein de grâce...

Personne n'aurait laissé Lily comme ça. Personne de censé.

Mais Pétunia était rongé par la haine, par la jalousie. Lily avait un mari merveilleux, des amis merveilleux, un bébé merveilleux... Si Pétunia la rejoignait, alors elle redeviendrait la troisième roue de carrosse. Cella qui attend l'attention que sa sœur veut bien lui offrir. La faible, la dominée.

Pétunia eu un sourire cruel. Elle, la moins que rien, la laide, la moche, la banale se donnait le droit de rejeter la si parfaite Lily.

Elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle refusait l'amour de Lily. Oui, Pétunia ne serait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle resterait cette être banale. Mais elle le choisissait. Elle trouvait sa liberté dans cet normalité. Loin de Lily, si loin...

Le lien qui pouvait encore unir les deux sœurs se brisa se jour là. Pétunia renonça à l'éclat d'un rire qu'elle aimait temps, à la lueur verte malicieuse qui l'éclairait autrefois, à la douce caresse de cheveux roux, à ce surnom prononcé d'un ton si affectueux, à cet odeur enivrante de lys...

Pétunia Dursley née Evans renonçai à sa sœur.

Dans cette punition qu'elle s'infligeait, elle trouver enfin son bien être. Rien ne priverait Lily d'amour. Mais Pétunia pouvait privé sa sœur du siens. Les gens aimait sa sœur, mais elle, plus jamais.

En ce retournant, Pétunia plongea une dernière fois dans les yeux vert de sa sœur. Dans se regard triste et mélancolique. Lily venait de comprendre. Elle était morte pour sa sœur.

Longtemps après, Pétunia ferait des cauchemars de ce jour là. Là dernière fois ou elle avait vu Lily en vie.

Dans ces rêves, après s'être retourné, elle changeait d'avis et voulait rejoindre Lily. Mais à chaque fois, elle n'arrivait pas à ce retourner. Elle entendait Lily partir et elle criait, elle pleurait...

Mais Lily partait. Toujours. Loin, si loin...

Pétunia c'était privé de sa sœur. Mais elle gardait toujours en réserve son adresse. Au cas ou, si elle était en manque de rire, de vert, de feu, de lys...

Étais ce une vengeance ? En tout cas, Lily était parti. Pour de bon, dans un endroit ou Pétunia ne pourrai jamais la rejoindre.

Jamais plus Pétunia ne verrait ces yeux, ces cheveux, jamais plus elle n'entendrait son rire.

Elle c'était privé de Lily, et sa sœur l'avait privé d'elle même.

Un juste retour des choses, une punition.

Souvent, Pétunia avait envie de hurler, de crier sur sa sœur.

Tu voulais me rendre la pareille hein ? Me faire culpabilisé, partir encore plus loin de moi... Eh bien je refuse !

Oui, Pétunia refusait de pensé à ce jour. A ce qu'il se serrait passé si elles c'étaient réconcilié. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle ne gaverait pas nom plus Harry, le fils de Lily, d'amour. Non. Le garçon ressentirait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cette humiliation. Vivre dans l'ombre d'un autre. Dudley serait Lily, et Harry elle même. Qu'elle ironie ! Le fils de la parfaite serrait traité comme celui de la banale, et le fils de la banale serrait traité comme celui de la parfaite.

Te retourne tu dans ta tombe, Lily ? Se demandait souvent Pétunia.

A travers Harry, Pétunia se vengeait de Lily. Lily, dans sa maison, était devenu la minable, la pauvre. Son mari d'Apollon Potter ? Un ivrogne qui avait tué sa femme. Oui, dans sa maison, Lily et Potter étaient des moins que rien. Et Harry, leur fils, le pensait.

La rage de Pétunia s'atténuait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Pourtant, tout les 31 octobre, pour une raison inconnu, Pétunia achetait un bouquet de lys. Elle montait loin, dans un petit village nommé Godric's Hollow et elle déposait les fleurs au pieds d'une statue. Puis elle repartait et ce vengé de cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur en maltraitant son neveu encore plus que la normale.

Pétunia évitait toujours le regard de Harry. Ce regard vert. Les yeux de Lily.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar, qu'elle descendait prendre un vert d'eau et qu'elle croisait Harry, assis par terre, échappé du placard, elle le regardait dans les yeux.

Et elle revoyait se regard. Celui ou elle avait plongé la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur. A travers Harry, pendant quelques instants, Lily revenait. Plus belle, plus forte, plus vivante.

Et l'illusion se rompait. Alors que Harry se levait pour retourner dans le placard, Pétunia lui faisait irrémédiablement un lait chaud. Son neveu la regardait étrangement, à la fois surpris et heureux. C'était la manière de Pétunia de ce racheté. Le seul geste qu'elle pouvait faire sans avoir l'air d'aimer le petit.

Deux fleurs mortes. Une qui tenait encore debout, l'autre à terre.

Pétunia et Lily, deux sœurs brisé à jamais.


End file.
